


The King's Game

by ChibiSensei



Series: SPOP Housemates AU [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Human Catra (She-Ra), don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiSensei/pseuds/ChibiSensei
Summary: In the King’s Game, there is just one rule, “The King’s orders are absolute”.“Okay, I order number 6 to kiss number 1” Mermista commanded as a smirk formed on her lips“Mermista !?” Glimmer exclaimed“Uugh What? I’m just adding something different,”“Someone called their ex to say something embarrassing, and someone posted an embarrassing pic on social media you know? This one is just between the nine of us right here right now, not like everyone in the campus will know.” Mermista soft-pedaling the command. “Look, NOT doing this dare would make it unfair for those who went through all the trouble during the other rounds.”“Now who got number 1 and 6?”Adora looked at her stick and sighed but Mermista was right, it would be unfair to the others who did their part so she raised her stick slowly, with number 1 written on it. She scanned the room to see who got number 6. Her eyes widened with surprise, as she met that pair of beautiful eyes with two different colors, also raising her stick with number 6 written on it.Out of all the people inside the room, she was about to receive a kiss from someone she had the least contact with, Catra.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: SPOP Housemates AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823209
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Little Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> First, I don’t know what I'm doing  
> Second, this is actually my first time writing something like this, I had ideas in my head before but never have I ever sat down and typed those.  
> Third, I hope you are having a great day and that this fanfic won’t ruin it for you  
> Thank you very much

It was a Saturday Morning, Adora opened her eyes and realized three things, the floor is hard, this is not her room, and beside her is definitely not her roommate. “Okay what’s going on?”

* * *

“Pens up! Pass your papers, finish or not!” Sir Hordak commanded.

Groans and sighs filled the room as the students unwillingly passed their answer sheets in front. Even Adora who reviewed her notes diligently let out a disappointed sigh, as she did not have enough time to recheck her answers on the last five items in the test.

She then starts to put her things in her bag as the other students leave the room. She looked to her left only to find out her pigtailed friend was not there. She is currently in front of their professor asking about some of the questions from the test papers. Entrapta has always admired their professor even though almost everyone in the class hates him. Adora decided to wait for her in the front door as the professor and her friend continue to discuss.

It was Friday afternoon, the last day of midterm examination. She studied the faces of the other students who happen to pass by. Some looks worn out and some were groaning and complaining about something. Some people also seemed to look happy since exams are finally over. She then shifts her eyes to the sky, it is almost dark, the sky was a mix of red and orange as the sun goes down. _It is finally over_ she thought to herself.

Lost in thoughts she did not noticed two figures approaching her and she let out a yelp when the two was close enough and touched her shoulder.

“Adora? Are you okay?” asked the girl with pink and purple hair.

With a sigh of relief Adora answers, “I’m fine Glimmer, I finished the exam, just not sure if I’ll get a good mark. It was hard”

“Come on Adora, you’ve worked hard, of course you’ll get a good score!” said Bow who tries to cheer up his friends. Adora smiled.

“So are you ready for our little celebration tonight?” said Glimmer nudging her elbow to Adora’s side.

“What?”

“Uuuughh Adora?! We talked about this last week. We’re gonna drink remember?”

“Ooooh. Right, sorry.” Adora has been very busy since Monday that she already forgot the plan. They’re going to have a small party in the boarding house and all the boarders are invited. She isn’t the type who drinks a lot but Adora doesn’t want to disappoint her friends so she decided to just go along.

“Anyway! We’re gonna go now, we’ll buy snacks and drinks, you coming?” Bow asked.

Adora shook her head “I’ll just head home with Entrapta. I want to rest for a bit” and she really have to go through her notes to check on the items from the test before she forgets it.

“Okay then, see you later” the two smiled

She looked back at the classroom but Entrapta was nowhere to be found.

“Ugh”

* * *

Adora arrived at the boarding house and was about to go upstairs when she finally spotted Entrapta. “Entrapta? Where have you been? I was waiting for you.” she asked

“oh,where have you been?”

“Neve----” Adora was interrupted by a voice coming upstairs.

“Entrapta! Did you took my---” the girl stopped as soon as her eyes met Adora’s “Oh, Hey Adora” the girl greeted. “Now Entrapta, explain!” as she walked past Adora and now glaring at Entrapta.

Adora was about to respond but then the girl already started so she decided to leave them alone and went upstairs.

Catra was always like that to her, they never really had a conversation, maybe just once, that was when Catra just moved in maybe 3 or 4 months ago.

* * *

A week before the start of classes. Aunt Casta, Glimmer’s aunt and also the owner, asked the three of them to welcome the new boarders since she won’t be home that day.

Catra and Scorpia arrived around the afternoon and the three greeted them. Bow and Adora carried the other bags while Glimmer talked to them.

Adora was actually amazed when she saw Scorpia, she was tall and _what the heck? look at those arms, so cool_ , Adora thought. Catra on the other hand was lean and way smaller than Scorpia, even Adora was taller than her but her waist? _Oh wow. How I wish I had that something like that._ Adora’s body was wider than hers was; she was a bit muscular after all. But what really caught Adora’s attention was her eyes.

The right eye is blue, a vivid blue like how seas looked like at the horizon, and the left is brown maybe a bit light that it looks like a bit yellow under the ray of sun. She has never seen anything like that before but it looks beautiful.

They decided they should show the new tenants around and introduce them to everyone. They also started to talk a bit, asking them what course they were taking or where they lived or something.

They were back in the room when Scorpia asked where the bathroom was again so Glimmer lead her there leaving Catra and Adora.

“So uhm.. how do you find the boarding house so far?” Adora tried to start a conversation.

“hmm it’s good. Better than at home actually” she was looking for something in her bag, not looking at Adora .

“Oh good, uhm some people here can be very loud sometimes, like really loud.”

“Loud?” Catra shot her with a playful grin; Adora shot back a puzzled look.

“I mean, loud.. like uhm. when they fight or when Seahawk sings or when the move stuff, I’m sorry in advanced.” Adora explained

Catra chuckled “You’re adorable, Adora. Thanks for the heads up”

“Uhm thank you for the compliment?” Adora smiled “I like your eyes by the way” she added

Now Catra is looking at her. She can’t read her expression though. _Oh shit. Did I sound weird or creepy?_ “I mean.. never seen anything like that in person before. It’s new to me but I think it’s pretty.” She added.

“Thanks .. ” Catra looked away but Adora can see that she blushed at the compliment. She was about to open her mouth when Glimmer and Scorpia finally returned.

When things have settled they said their goodbyes and went back to their own rooms.

After that, Catra and Adora would just nod at each other whenever they crossed path or met eyes during classes. She sometimes think maybe Catra doesn’t like her, like she’s deliberately avoiding any interaction with her or something. But then again, Catra isn’t really close with most of the boarders so maybe she didn’t specifically disliked Adora. Maybe that’s just how she is.

* * *

Adora changed into her plain white t-shirt and gray jogging pants. She was back to her notes checking whether she got the right answers to the tests she had today when Glimmer slammed the door open, which made her jump.

As soon as she saw Adora’s startled face, she chuckled and said “oops. Sorry” and flashed a playful smile at her.

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

“Come on don’t be mad, I’m sorry okay?” an apologetic smile in her face. “Anyway, about tonight, we’re gonna do it in the Scorpia’s room, since it’s bigger.”

True. Their room was bigger since it’s for 3 person.

The boarding house has three floors; the first floor had the small dining area, the bathrooms are also there oh and there’s this single room where the owner stays sometimes. The second and third floor has three rooms each; 2 room-for-two and 1 room-for-three. Adora and Glimmer’s room is in front of the stairs, the next door was Mermista and Perfuma’s room and across them was Scorpia, Entrapta and Catra’s room. On the third floor there’s Rogelio and Drew’s room, then Lonnie and Huntara’s room, while Bow, Seahawk and Kyle occupies the bigger room.

“oh why didn’t you choose Bow’s room?” Adora asked

“Adora, even though Bow seems like the type who has everything organized, with Seahawk there, I believe that room is a mess. I don’t wanna stay in the boys’ room and besides, our floor is the nearest to the bathrooms.” Glimmer explained.

Adora nodded. “Okay, hmm but are her roommates okay with this?”

This will be the first time that the squad will get to drink along with these three. at first they were not very close since Entrapta seemed not interested with people in general, Scorpia was a bit shy and Catra, well Catra doesn’t really talk to anybody that much, she even doubt if Catra actually know their names. But these past few months they did start to get along to them. Scorpia started to hangout with everyone (mostly with Perfuma) and she drags along Entrapta and Catra, so they were kind of acquainted now.

“Of course! They’re gonna join us. Now come on!” Glimmer then drags Adora

* * *

Most of the squad are gathered in the room when Glimmer and Adora arrived, there she saw Perfuma chatting with Scorpia, Mermista face palming as Seahawk starts singing while Entrapta and Bow are clapping. She examined the top bunk and met Catras eyes, Adora smiled, she smiled back a bit and then looked away. At least she smiled.

“Where are the others from your floor?” Glimmer asked Seahawk

“Ooh Glitter, they said they are going to Crimson Bar tonight, classmates invited them. So it’s just us.” He explained.

“GLIMMER.” She corrected. “Okay. so there’s 9 of us tonight, well more drinks for us then?”

* * *

They played card games while a movie was playing in the projector. Losing most of the time is not fun especially for Glimmer, Adora knows that she hates losing. Now she can see Glimmer groaning at her cards. No luck tonight huh? “Maybe we could play a different game after this hahaha!” Adora suggested then suddenly Glimmer had an idea.

“Okay guys listen!” She exclaims as she stands in front stepping at the cards and throwing the ones she’s holding, “I actually see this in a lot of mangas I’ve read, it’s called the King’s Game.”

“Aww don’t wanna lose anymore Sparkles?” Catra teased her after looking at the discarded cards on the floor.

One thing Adora learned about Catra tonight is that she’s kinda good with these games, she smirks or teases the others which could get them distracted which in turn gives her the upper hand.

“What!? Pshh No! and the name is Glimmer!”

“Ugh. Finally! Someone suggesting something different! I’m so bored I was about to sleep here!” Mermista interrupted with her bored tone. “So how do we play it?”

“Well I’m still not sure about the whole rule so .. Bow ! Google !” she commanded

* * *

> In the King’s Game, there is just one rule that every player have to remember, that is “The King’s orders are absolute”.
> 
> First, we gather papers or chopsticks equivalent to the number of players, then write king on one of the sticks and number the rest from 1 upwards.
> 
> Each player draws a stick without telling anyone his or her number. And chants “who is the king? the lucky player who drew the king makes themselves known.
> 
> The King will give orders (usually of the embarrassing variety) to other players to perform by stating their numbers (for example number 3 kiss number 4.)
> 
> After the deed is done, the chopsticks will be gathered again and the process is repeated so that everyone will get a chance to become the king to take revenge on the players who tormented them on the previous rounds.

“And that’s it, you guys up?” Glimmer asked

“Bring it on !” “whoooooo !” “Let’s go!”

Adora was wondering whether they did not heard that there could be embarrassing commands, or they just really don’t mind being tortured or something. They seemed excited over this. Maybe it’s the alcohol doing it’s thing. She was a bit worried since weird dares might come up but looking at her friends getting all giddy about it, how could she disagree.

Everyone agreed.


	2. Sketches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. it has been months hahahah!  
> after I posted the first chapter my mind has let me rest so I stopped half way in chapter 2  
> aaand I kinda forgot some of the dares I plan for this story  
> but I'll continue this around the Christmas break
> 
> I just wanna remind you that I'm no expert in writing  
> that chapter one was the first ever story chapter I've ever written  
> I just want to release the ideas I have in my mind hahahha!

so I just visited this story yesterday  
first of all I'm so sorry I did not respond to any of the comments  
I was so shy and a bit embarrassed with myself ,  
like I'm not sure if this will be good or  
if I can actually finish the other 2 chapters right away  
but thank you for those comments.  
It felt nice to know that some of you want to know what happened next :)

I was trying to remember the other dares and  
how the characters look like especially Catra (since I used a human Catra in this fanfic)  
so I made some sketches  
here you go, I hope you guys enjoy this :)

CATRADORA  


GLIMBOW  


I'm not sure if the pictures will show up  
but if it doesn't you can visit me [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/superlazybones)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dunno if anybody cares but If you think  
> why don't you just draw it or something  
> I'm sorry I have never tried a full comics before and  
> I was experiencing major artblock when I wrote this  
> I guess Catradora brainrot overpowered artblock that time hahahah!
> 
> anyway you can leave a comment if you want to suggest a dare  
> or maybe let me know if you did like this fic so far  
> that'll definitely give my heart and brain a bit of a boost 
> 
> thank you for checking this fic out  
> have a great day :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached this part, Thank you very much for reading  
> you can leave suggestions for some more dares or some other game they could play, I'll be sure to check on it  
> Thank you very much, have a great day 😊


End file.
